Showdown on Nebulos
Sunny Valley Through a miraculous confluence of geography and happenstance, a fertile valley has developed here amongst the arid plains and foreboding jungles of this area of Nebulos. There is a small lake in the middle, from which all the lively greenery in the area springs. Hills and mountains flank this secret garden, protecting it from the ravages of nature. Butterflies flit about as predator and prey alike share the fresh waters. Tall trees provide shelter from the vicious sun and small red and yellow flowers flaunt themselves in clusters around the valley. This would be a nice place to retire. Ultra Magnus sits calmly just beyond the base walls, repaired from his previous scuffle with Scourge -- optics now replaced and in full operation, the City Commander looks around him and simply waits, for now, for others to arrive, calmly going over files relevant to Nebulos. Raindance floats near Magnus, peering over the large Autobot's shoulder to see what he is doing. "Mr Magnus sir!" he bleeps. "That looks very interesting!" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "All available Autobots, converge on my location at the Nebulos forward base." Red Alert holds up a hand in front of Raindance. "Please, no video recordings. We don't want any unsecured copies of these documents floating around." "What are you saying Red Alert!" Raindance emits testily. "Are you saying that I'm a traitor? That just because we've gone and taken in a little 'Con tape, that /all/ tapes are traitors?" "Mm?" Magnus looks up as Raindance speaks, frowning slightly in thought. "Calm down, you two. It's just files regarding the Nebulans and their history. This place has been under Decepticon control for quite some time... I imagine Thunderwing has been in control of operations here. It's time to change that." Red Alert puts one hand to the side of his head. "Thunderwing says his preparations here are reaching their final stage. He is calling for assault troops from Earth." Raindance bobs up and down excitedly. "That means they're going to go blow up this place, right? Right? Does that mean I get to use my..." he pauses for dramatic effect. "...my MISSILE?" Nightbeat, sans coat, emerges, taking a look around and shaking his head a bit to himself. He's not sure what he's doing here, battle isn't his strong suit, but he's got to be of some use, right? "Reporting as ordered, Magnus." the Detective utters to the City Commander, looking vaguely grim. "Then the time's come to strike out." Ultra Magnus relays the pertinent message to all available Autobots, gaze flitting towards Raindance as he speaks. "... As long as you use them on the Decepticons. Don't bring any harm to the natives here; we're here to help them, not hurt them." He offers a brief nod to Nightbeat as he rises to his feet, arms crossing over his broad chest. "This is it, people. Prepare, get whatever you need; we're about to take the battle to Thunderwing." City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "I repeat: any and all available Autobots, converge on my position immediately." Red Alert says, "Hmm...I'm still recovering from the battle yesterday. Perhaps I should man one of our Pretender suits? I'm still not convinced they aren't a trap, but I wouldn't want anyone else taking the risk of using one." "You are an officer and a gentleman" Raindance emits. "They are great, you get to have hands and everything!" Magnus nods briefly to Red Alert, jerking a thumb towards the base. "We've got them set up in there, Red Alert. Nightbeat, take one as well. We're going to need all the firepower we can get." Scorch has been wandering about keeping to himself. Not happy to be off earth and even less happy to have yet more smaller beings to worry about he was starting to thing this was the worst trip ever. But as plans begin to be discussed of impending conflict he perks up a bit. Nightbeat turns his attention to Magnus, "All due respect sir, but I'd suggest you send someone else to get the shell." his tone is vaguely frosty as he replies to the city commander, "I'll work better on my own two feet." "Mm, alright," is all Magnus says to Nightbeat, gaze flitting over the group assembled. "Red Alert, I want you to take a group to Nebulos' capital city to assault the Decepticon outposts there. It SHOULD provide a decent enough distraction to allow us to mobilize a second team and strike out against the heart of Thunderwing's operations here." A few clicks, and a holographic map of Nebulos' capital city appears, a blinking red dot flashing a fair distance away. "That is Thunderwing's location. I'll be leading the assault team against these laboratories, to destroy them and apprehend Thunderwing. Any questions?" "Magnus..." Raindance emits. "Uh... can I ride in your cab again Magnus? Purely in a platonic sense, of course. I just find it very..." The floating triangle flashes some lights as he thinks of a word. "Very comforting" "... Yes, Raindance. If it's important to you, you can ride in my cab." Ultra Magnus blinks once at the tiny Autobot, before his gaze moves to the rest. "Any other questions...?" "We'll need to eliminate a number of potential outriders, if we expect to get a full run at Thunderwing. I'll see about eliminating as many sensor outposts and other likely means of detecting our advance." Nightbeat comments, staring into the holographic map, "I will be more effective striking from the flanks." Shark Armor walks back and forth a little as Red Alert gets used to the feeling of being encased in the armor. "Ah...I believe this armor is flight-capable as well. Perhaps we can use the enhanced mobility to our advantage?" DepthCharge stands, listening in, not quite sure which group he'll head with. He raises a hand and says, "I guess I'll head with whichever group needs numbers unless anyone wants to specifically order me somewhere." He's quite capable of working both as a medic and a warrior, so it doesn't worry DepthCharge where he'll be required. Shark Armor says, "I would recommend someone with mechanical aptitude accompany us. If these suits become damaged, applying field repairs may allow us to continue our mission." "Please do, Nightbeat. The less warning they have of our attack, the better." Ultra Magnus glances towards Red Alert, head inclining in a nod. His broad arms cross over his chest, looking upwards at the map. "Mm. Probably can. I would take that into consideration. Red Alert, pick whoever you want to lead the assault on the capital. I'll take those who remain and lead them to Thunderwing's labs." Nebulos Up close, the differences between Nebulos and Earth are much more obvious. Though both have an abundance of plant-life, on Nebulos everything is... changed. The flowers aren't quite the right shade or shape, the trees are taller and twisted, the beautiful waterfalls just wouldn't seem -right- next to their cousins on Earth. The animal life here range from tame to extremely dangerous. '' ''Koraja is the capital of Nebulos. Its alien buildings resemble something out of a sci-fi book which (poorly) guesses what the structures of the future will look like. There is a huge wall, about 40 feet tall, that circles around the city. In the centre of Koraja is a courtyard with elaborate fountains surrounding a statue of four arms reaching up and supporting a Nebulos globe. There are police officers, but their weapons are non-lethal. There is no army to speak of. '' '''Nogginburg' ''Life is like a hurricane! There in, Nogginburg! One of the capital cities of Nebulos, Nogginburg was one a huge domed prosperous city. Now it has fallen into ruin, smoke rising from various parts, huge industrial structures now where buildings and schools once were. The people walk about as if zombies, bedraggled, their will totally crushed as they work on various machinery. Gigantic circular pools are a huge feature of the land, each containing hissing, stinking liquid. These are smelting pools, but each with its own function. Nebulon slaves throw machinery into some, planet life into others, and what looks like bodies wrapped in cloth into a darker one, set high above the rest. This really is an evil place. '' Scattershot says, "Magnus, you got my memo, right?" City Commander Ultra Magnus says, "Yes I did, Scattershot. Don't worry, we'll make sure the Decepticons stay gone." The city looms above all the Autobots, or below if they are flying, a mass of industry that has crawled over a paradise world. Of particular note is the array of smelting pits, each with its own horrific function. The stench of death, be it organic or mechanical, fills the air Shark Armor slowly circles overhead, flying a bit stiffly. Red Alert pilots this thing as if he's flying a shuttle. Occasionally he's hidden by the dark clouds of smoke rising from the smelting pits throughout the city, but when that happens Red is careful to steer out into the open again. "Autobots, prepare to break formation..." Behind the form of the Shark Armor, DepthCharge flies under his own power. Watching the Shark Armor carefully to ensure it keeps operating at these hights and doesn't run out of juice and fall out of the sky. As the order crackles through his radio, the Aquabot gives a nod and readies to send the signal to his anti-gravs to dive down out of the sky. Red Alert says, "Remember everyone...our job is to -let- them see us. We have to keep the Decepticons here busy so that they don't realize the others have entered the lab." Scorch is hovering over so used to flying that it's second nature to him. He moves little only adjusting his grip on his rifle slightly as the others move about. Like sharks waiting to feed they seem to circle waiting for some cue to pounce at their prey. Red Alert says, "Good luck everyone. And when you are -kicking Thunderwing's aft-...please tell him Red Alert sends his regards." Galvatron leads a small team of Decepticons out of the facility to intercept the approaching Autobots. He looks visibly displeased to have to take time out of his busy day of scheming and evildoing to have to deal with Thunderwing's problems, but sadly, it comes with the territory. The entire time, Quickswitch has been here and saying absolutely nothing through his vocorder, but plenty through the rest of his massive, occassionally tic-shuddering frame. The Six Changer has kept an uneasy optic on the Shark Armor up til now, as if his gaze were tugged toward it with a greater and greater frequency. He's flying in, in puma mode, a much quieter approach than his jet form. Shark Armor says, "Autobots...we've been discovered!" He guides his armor down to land on top of a building down the street from Galvatron's team. "We'll have to fight our way inside!" Stomping along beside Galvatron is a singularly titanic Pretender shell. The Reptilian creature whips its tail from side to side, glowing eyes sweeping all around it. "Hnnnnn... Thessssse AUTOBOTSSSS are quite PERSISTENT. They should NOT be allowed to escape THIS TIME," the voice of Outburst booms forth from the shell in a combination of both his voice and something oddly reptilian, large claws flexing unpleasantly. "NO mercy to the thieving FOOLSSSSS!" From Eagle Armor , Sideswipe has been experimentally flying around and buzzing various structures before touching down on the building opposite Red Alert before turning to face him before pumping a right arm in the air. "We're gonna get 'em now!" "He's totally going to rig it so that he can control you!" Fusillade theorizes to Galvatron's back as she flanks him on the way out of the laboratory. She immediately leaps to the air, scowling as she assesses the arriving Autobot force. "Is... is that the same guy driving the armor from... NAH, couldn't be!" Shaking her head, she shouts over the machinery, "Wasn't planning on it, Outburst." "I have taken that possibility into account, Fusillade," replies Galvatron, the poor opppressed Nebulons scattering in well-informed terror as he strides purposefully down the street towards the Autobot sighting. "Rest assured that I have taken precautions against just such an event." From Octopoid Armor , Thrust is totally late because they had trouble stuffing his wings into the armour. Such is the curse of having buttwings. Of course, he wouldn't have been stuffed into the armour if he hadn't been skulking around in the background, trying not to be noticed. That's the surest way to get attention! He looks left and looks right and gives the tentacles a tentative wiggle. Maybe he could get a job in Japanese cinema, if this goes south. Raindance is thrown out of Magnus's cab as the big Autobot leaves him all alone. "Fine!" the flying tape hissily emits. "I can just hover here. Why do we want to save this planet anyway. Look!" He turns towards the smelting pools in the distance. "They even melt down their own dead, how horrid is that! What a horrid little world! Where's a planetbuster when you need one" Scorch drops from the sky to land near the others keeping his rifle at the ready. Thinking he's missing the fun that the others are having he's his usual unhappy self. Looking around at the horrid little planet he comments, "Why we heres anyhows? What me Scorch care bout dis place?" Not waiting for an answer he moves near the ledge of the building and peers down at the street below. Shark Armor braces one feet on the edge of the building's roof and angles both shoulder cannons down the street. They open fire, a rapid-fire series of blasts sizzling into the street ahead of Galvatron. Pretty far ahead, actually. Maybe Red Alert's still getting the hang of the suit's systems. He tries to walk the fire up the street towards Galvatron, but only the last few bolts in the barrage come anywhere near him. Shark Armor strikes Galvatron with Shoulder Blaster Zap!. From Eagle Armor , Sideswipe turns on the roof of the building he is standing on, looking down toward the advancing Decepticons, before he spots the all too well remembered form of the Reptellian armor admist them. His wings spread before he jumps off the roof, taking to the skies, before wheeling around and extending his right arm to pepper the lizard like armor with shots. "Hey, loudmouth! Maybe you should stop yammering and start fighting!" Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Pistol. As Scorch drops from the sky, DepthCharge does like wise. Even going so far as to activate his shoulder mounted search lights. After all, they've got to be drawing the Decepticons' attention. So might as well make themselves as readily visible as possible. See exactly how many can be drawn. The Aquabot doesn't attack just yet, rather he surrounds his form with a protective forcefield as he stands. Since their job here is to be targets. Waiting and watching to see where his attentions will be of best use. DepthCharge successfully activates a powerful protective forcefield, shielding him from the next attack. Galvatron, distracted by Fusillade, is taken unawares by the armor's strafing fire! He lunges to the left, into an alley behind a grocery store. He crouches with his back to the wall, charging up his cannon while he transmits a radio message. Peering around the corner, he rises and levels his cannon, using the store as cover while firing a brilliant yellow beam towards the last uninjured Dinobot. "Decepticons- ATTACK!" Galvatron strikes Scorch with Electrolaser. Red Alert says, "Careful, Sideswipe...they're trying to use their Pretender shells to pin down ours. Don't let yourself be tied up in personal combat..." Sideswipe says, "They're not going to get the better of me this time, Red. I'm just going to rattle 'em a bit till they shake themselves to pieces." Releasing an unholy SNARL as Sideswipe peppers him with weaker blasts, Outburst shifts his massive reptilian armor -backwards-, looking up towards the form of the Eagle armor in the sky. "YOU do not know how to WIELD the weapon you have been so DUBIOUSSSSLY GIFTED! HRROOAOAAAGH I WILL RIP YOU FROM IT'SSSS CHEST AND SHOW YOU HOW TO TRULY UTILIZE THE POWER OF A GOD!" As Outburst bellows, his tail swings -forward-, gatling gun on top homing in on the Pretender shell in the sky. "MATCH YOUR MIGHT AGAINSSSST MINE AND FIND IT WANTING, AUTOBOT!" And then, simply unleashes a -payload- of artillery upon the armor, peppering it with weaker strikes. Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Shoulder-Mounted Machineguns. So so many Autobots fell into that ordered 'non-suit' category. Even as the Shark Armor's laser blasts strafe the Emperor, Fusillade hnns. Scientist, triangle thing she stuffed into her bomb bay during the last Olympics, a Dinobot, a Sixchanger... well shoot. And so, she does shoot, snapping out her disruptor, and taking a bead on the trudging Dinobot. The smoke from the charnel pits is thick and acrid. Raising one forearm to brace the muzzle of her chromed weapon, she squeezes off a shot at junction of Scorch's chest and neck. Fusillade strikes Scorch with Low Output Shot. Octopoid Armor is having problems figuring out what the opposite of Octopus is. Octopi are known for having lots of arms, right? So maybe something no arms, like a Shark! But Sharks live in the ocean, and so do Octopi. Hawks live in the air. Argh, why can't Galvatron talk sense? ...oh, yeah, Unicron and all. Thrust gets his confirmation that the opposite of Octopus is, indeed, Shark. Thrust makes his way closer to the Shark Armour and attempts to swing a punch at it. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Eight Arms, Maybe One Will Hit?. From Eagle Armor , Sideswipe manages to bank sharply to the right as Outburst opens fire with his tail mounted weapon, causing the bullets to collide with his thicker chest armor as opposed to the less robust wings, before he circles around and dives toward the lizard armor. Just before he collides with Outburst's armor his wings snap out to either side as his clawed feet extend to hopefully slam into Outburst's chest. Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Kick. Scorch had been so busy watching the street below as people scattered from the approaching Decepticons that he was caught totally unaware as the shot slams into him. Staggering back a step to keep himself from falling off the roof edge he looks up rage burning in his optics. Locking his rifle back in place he shifts his hand and draws free his sword letting it power up as he grins. Store fronts and building provide great cover from direct assault, but though dinobot he may be Scorch can be quite clever in battle. Crouching down slightly he leaps kicking his flight system to full for a short jump going high and hard. At the apex he's struck by another shot, this coming from the one he faced on the ship so long ago. Ignoreing that one, for now, he twists his blade aiming the point straight down and adjusting his course to bring him up and over the building to come crashing down directly on Galvatron himself. Scorch strikes Galvatron with Energo Sword. "Oh me oh my!" Raindance emits as the Decepticons start to swarm everywhere. The small triangular bot shoots high in the sky, and then... heads towards Galvatron. "Galvatron, you are mine!" he cries, his little tiny lasers shooting out straight at the Emperor of Destruction's head! Galvatron evades your laser attack. And the skies begin to light up as weapon fire blazes between the two forces. It seems a number of Autobots are all turning their attention to Galvatron. And, the shielded DepthCharge considers, that seems like the most logical option. He is the only one here who can kill Cybertronians with a single blast and turn them to dust. So as the other attacks launch, so too does the Aquabot send out an attack against the Decepticon Empire. The forcefield around DepthCharge flickering, he adjusts its telemetry and projection direction and attempts to form forcefield restraints around Gavaltron. To keep him immobile while the other Autobots hit him. DepthCharge strikes Galvatron with his Forcefield Restraint attack. Galvatron backpedals as Scorch charges him, preparing to fire his cannon again- but before he can blast through the Dinobot's heavy armor he finds himself captured and immobilized by Depthcharge! "Fusillade, disrupt that Autobot!" he commands, pointing out Depthcharge specifically. Shark Armor is forced back a step at OctoThrust's punch - or was it actually eight punches...? Behind the armor's faceplate, Red Alert frowns slightly. Careful observers might notice the tooth-filled shark's snout on the suit's chest twitching slightly at the edges. Even though the Octopoid armor's in striking distance, Red Alert's first instinct is always to try shooting...and he seems to have learned from experience, because now when SharkAlert opens fire, manages to send the entire burst in the Octopoid armor's direction. Talons dig shallow wounds across the Reptile's scaley hide as it forces him into a backwards stagger, feet thundering across the ground. With a bellow of annoyance, Outburst GLARES outward at his opponent, eyes flaring with anger reflected by the own Decepticon's mood. "NOT ENOUGH! INCOMPETENT FOOL! Allow me to SHOW YOU... the POWER of a GOD!" And here, that main particle beam cannon roars to life, pointed DIRECTLY at Sideswipe to unleash a single, massive beam of BURNING crimson at point-blank range. "BEGONE!" Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Incinerator Ray. Octopoid Armor is making faces inside of his armour. No one can see him, hah! So Galvatron gets hits instead of Octothrust. Thrust doesn't know whether to call this good or bad. Usually, he's all for not getting shot, but when Galvatron gets shot, he tends to get angry. Angry Galvatron can be bad for both sides. So he tries to shoot SharkAlert with his trident. Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Trident Blast . The entire time, Quickswitch has been here and saying absolutely nothing through his vocorder, but plenty through the rest of his massive, occassionally tic-shuddering frame. The Six Changer has kept an uneasy optic on the Shark Armor up til now, as if his gaze were tugged toward it with a greater and greater frequency. He's flying in, in puma mode, a much quieter approach than his jet form. Shooting a Dinobot wasn't that difficult, although the weapon output didn't seem to bother the beast very much. Both the Dinobot and the Autobot scientist were still focusing on Galvatron. So be it. Unholstering one wingblade, she squints a bit at the location of the airborne forcefield generator. Adjusting her aerial location so that Depthcharge is roughly between her and the animal matter smelting pit, she rears back, and flings the half-folded wingblade like a tremendous guillotine boomerang in his direction, the weapon flipping end over end with an ominous whooping motion. Fusillade misses DepthCharge with their Flung Wingblade attack. Yay! Raindance may have missed Galvatron. He may have been totally ignored. But he's still going to try to blutch the Decepticon leader, dammit, with his awesome courage of 92! The little triangle flies at the Decepticon's head. "Time to die, Galvatron!" he emits heroically as he... comes into try to... ram him? Oh dear! You strike Galvatron with ram. You take 3 points of damage from striking Galvatron. Scorch laughs as feels the blade connect but does not stop to revel in the moment. Pausing just long enough to get his bearings he pivots as Galvatron bellows. Casting his glance towards Fusillade he watches as she flings bladed death at DepthCharge. She just attacked one of the few Autobots Scorch considers his friend. Servos groan as he pushes himself in an odd lumber lowering his body as he charges forward. "Me Scorch says you leave him 'lones!" Scorch strikes Fusillade with Shoulder Smash. Shark Armor lifts the huge shoulder and locks them into a stowed position as Red Alert finally decides he'd better start using the armor's strengths instead of his own. SharkAlert raises both mighty arms, thrusting the harpoon on the left forward into the Octopoid armor's abdomen. The other is arm is held up in a guard position to the side. Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Harpoon Jab!. Quickswitch, crouching nearby a building, emerges into the tall and massively broad form of himself in robot mode. The four transorganic units are presently engaged. His mouth twitches, the only sign of expressive animation. Five others present, three of them engaging the Unicronian, Galvatron. There is another, Fusillade, his processors determine, currently engaging the Autobot DepthCharge. The prickling in his circuitry goes ignored as he peers through the scope of one of his blasters, all the variables whispering in his processor, as the Octopoid Armor is lined up in his sights.... Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Photon Blaster. It's not the power of a God! but it does knock a hole clean through Sideswipe's chest armor, barely missing the Autobot himself, as he glances down at the new hole quickly before looking back up sharply at the lizard armor as he settles himself down on the ground and curling his hands into fists. "Ya know, buddy, you're really boring me with this God talk of yours...I think I gotta shut your mouth!" He lunges toward the armor opposite him before trying for the old one two across the mouth. Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Punch. DepthCharge continues to focus energy from his forcefield generators, sending energy from himself into blue glowing forcefield restrains that surround the Decepticon Emperor. Later DepthCharge might think about how foolish his actions are, joining in attacks against Galvatron. After all one does not wish to attract too much attention from the Emperor. But on the battlefield one should not think. One should just do. And so DepthCharge does. From the corner of DepthCharge's optic visor he notices something speeding towards him fast. He barely takes in the sight of the guillotine boomerang before he acts, the forcefield restraints around Galvatron disappearing in a crackle of energy as DepthCharge redirects the energy of his projectors once more and quickly brings up a shield in front of him; the bladed death impacting with the shield and not something more hurtful like his armor. Galvatron feels a sharp *plink* as a little blue thing clanks against the side of his head. Puzzled, he looks around- was it a dart? A boomerang? A missile that failed to fuse properly? He reflexively reaches up with his left hand to smack whatever has knocked into him, like a human reacting to the bite of a mosquito. Galvatron strikes you with *swat* for 11 points of damage. You are very conscious that your life is in serious danger in this battle. Snarling unpleasantly, Outburst shifts his Shell backwards a single step in the wake of the onslaught of his main cannon. Massive claws open and close, just in time for Sideswipe to descend upon him with that sudden PUNCH. It cracks across the reptile's armored face in a sickening impact, knocking his head to the side as teeth and saliva fling through the air. "Do you even KNOW the power you are utilizing?! YOU ARE NOT EXPLOITING IT TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL! GrooooaaaAAAUUUGHHH you SICKEN me! Use its power! RELISH IN IT! BIRTHED FROM COUNTLESS LIVES SACRIFICED TO MOLD IT, it is... PERFECTION!" His words becoming less and less coherent, Outburst swipes out in a rage, massive claws seeking to hook into the front of Sideswipe's armor and then tear DOWN, as if trying to split him open. "NNNGRRAAOOGHH I WILL FEAST UPON YOUR USELESS FORM!" Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with I'll crush youuuuurrurgh.... Raindance says, "Aaaargh! Tell... Grand Slam... I... hate him..." Effectively breaking up the assault on Galvatron, Fusillade puts her money where her mouth is -- pity Thunderwing was not here to witness the typical mettle of Decepticon warriors. While in process of flinging the weapon, Fusillade manages to catch the rising monolith of the ankylosaur Dinobot out of the corner of her optic. It's with a resounding -CRACK!- that she is sacked by the linebacker move, and the two tumble from the skies. With a faint gurgle as several crushed internal systems attempt to compensate, Fusillade reaches out with one hand, and with palm spread wide, activates the magnetic recall system. The clatter of the wingblade bouncing harmlessly off Depthcharge's forcefield soon evens out, and with an unnerving frisbee-like whisk, the bladed weapon returns to its mistress -- with Scorch in the way. Fusillade strikes Scorch with Wingblade Spear. Octopoid Armor is being attacked by two people! What's a squid supposed to do? Thrust mutters, "Guess I'll have to make that just one person again." By killing the other one, of course, silly. Thrust wouldn't normally go after a powerful Autobot, he's in armor right now. He can always ditch the armor and run away, unscathed. It's a nice feeling! Thrust looks to Quickswitch and hefts up his trident as if invoking the sky. Then, he points it at Quickswitch and lets loose a zappy blast. Octopoid Armor strikes Quickswitch with Trident Blast . Raindance is totally splatted by Galvatron's hand, slowly falling like a leaf. Getting the remaining power under control, the tiny tape sparks, and blasts into the sky. "Curse you Galvatron, till next we meet!" he beeps, as some more of his armour falls off Raindance retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. From Eagle Armor , Sideswipe tries to move out of the way as he sees Outburst's armor heading for him but doesn't manage to get off the ground before the other digs his claws into the frontpiece of the Eagle armor before cutting down with the sharpened claws. Luckily, however, the armor is dense enough so that only deep scratches appear in the plate before Sideswipe decides to get in a cut or two himself. The armor covering his left arm slides backward, revealing what appears to be a short sword appears, before Sideswipe picks it up in his right hand and points it at the lizard armor's neck, moving toward the armor at a run, before pressing a contact and causing the sword metal to elognate to the length of your standard longsword. "You want it? Fine, you got it, pal! Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Sword. Scorch tumbles after his blitz and almost manages to level out, that is until Fusillade's blade comes flying back on her command. Unaware of the returning properties Scorch is blindsided and sent spinning trying to right himself as the ground rushes up to meet him. Crashing into a through a building he lets out a groan and lays motionless for a few moments. Slowly he gets to his feet and makes another hole in the structure smashing through a wall to return to the street. Grabbing for his rifle he moves to the intersection and spots that all too familiar form of Galvatron. Leveling the weapon he takes aim and fires a short blast. Scorch misses Galvatron with his Disruption Pulse attack. Taking a moment to watch the battlefield once more, DepthCharge sees the Dinobot turn his attention to Fusillade, leaving Raindance to suffer the full force of Galvatron's ire. Ah that aint good at all. The little plane cassette seems to be casually thwacked away by the Decepticon Emperor and, before any further retaliation can be sent against him, DepthCharge runs forward. Forcefield bubble still swirling around him, as the Aquabot gets closer to Galvatron he pushes more power to his internal forcefield generators and sends the energy bubble around himself bursting out in a pulse of forcefield energy. . headed straight to Galvatron. DepthCharge strikes Galvatron with Forcefield Pulse. The arcing crackles of energy reach for the Sixchanger like electric talons. His chrome armor blackens where it meets. The momentary power surge sends Quickswitch pitched slightly forward. The aquatic transorganic unit is visible through a bright systems output behind the Sixchanger's optics. *Destroy the transorganic technology* Everything else is distant static to this clear directive. Once again, heavy arms raise, this time in tandem, to release a twin barrage of more focused beams of photon energy at the Octopoid. Quickswitch strikes Octopoid Armor with Photon Blaster . Ignore the fact that the shark armor seemed to have been piloted by Red Alert before. Convenient animation error! And if he has anything creative to say, that can wait until he does something again. Because right now, Sunstreaker is only interested in laying on the hurt. And so... he just goes about doing that. Odd how the world works these days... Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Shark Chomp!. Galvatron seems to be losing patience with the course of the battle, particularly with this Dinobot that was somehow overlooked during the scourging of Dinobot Island and now comes back like a bad penny to serve as a thorn in Galvatron's side yet again. "Accursed Dinobots!" he spits out hatefully, more or less ignoring the force blast which only rocks him an inch or so aside as he ducks under Scorch's energy rays. "I thought I had dealt with you already when we burned your island! But I see that I had overlooked you!" The frustration mounts, Galvatron's firey red eyes narrowed. "You remain a loose end untied, a thread uncut! But fear not!" Galvatron drops to the ground, transforming into his fusion artillery mode, cannon spinning up to full power with a deep thrumming sound. "You may still join your ill-gotten brethren... IN OBLIVION!" Energy builds to overflowing in the cannon until a searing purple beam lances out of the barrel towards Scorch, a blast which promises, if it hits, to leave a hole wide enough for Wheelie to put a door in it and call it a house. Galvatron strikes Scorch with Fusion Cannon (excessive output). Scorch falls to the ground unconscious. Scowling as Scorch and Depthcharge continue to tagteam Galvatron, Fusillade scowls as she plucks up her wingblades, and reholsters them. Uttering a faint curse to herself, she transforms to her bomber mode, the quartet of engines screaming to life in a flare of afterburners. She gets a lock on Scorch and Depthcharge, preparing to stone two birds, when... oh. "OH. Well at least it wasn't a Decepticon this time. And Galvatron? That Thunderwing guy is really whacked out. Are you SURE you don't want me to go back to the lab and level it? In the meantime..." She flicks nose canards, as the Emperor has the radio channels in hand, and then sends a volley of flechettes in Depthcharge's direction. Fusillade misses DepthCharge with their Shed Unwanted Tons! attack. Yay! Nightbeat says, "Things just turned ugly here 'bots, we're pulling back... Magnus - as soon as you can, get clear. We can't afford to have you fall..." Scattershot says, "I ain't done yet!" Nightbeat says, "Don't be a fool Scattershot, we're going to need the biggest guns we've got to take that thing down!" Scattershot says, "I AM THE BIGGEST GUN YA'VE GOT!" Quickswitch is just shooting him,. Sharkstreaker is - oh, Straxus! - crushing him! That's a lot more immediate and attention-grabbing. OctoThrust flails before it occurs to him that he can do the same right back. He flexes his tentacles and grabs at the Shark armour. Haven't these people seen Shark versus Octopus on National GeographicTube? Octopoid Armor strikes Shark Armor with Octopus Crush. Letting out a sickening screech as Sideswipe cuts into him, dark blood-like fluids seem to seep out of the scales of Outburst's Pretender Shell. "BETTER! BETTER! YEESSSSSS... but do you feel it?! Can you GRASP onto your DESSSSTINY?! I have! And it issss a GLORIOUS one to behold! The power of a god in my hand, and with only SSSSIMPLETONS AND FOOLSSSSS IN MY WAY! All of you! IGNORANT MASSSSSES! GUUURAAAAOOOOGGGGHHHHH!!" As he roars, a volley of missiles EXPLODE from his back, all homing in towards Sideswipe to EXPLODE against the bright golden armor of the Pretender Shell. "It issss time... for ALL of you... FOOLISH CREATURES... to bare witnessssss to DIVINITY!" Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Tank-Busting Missiles. From Eagle Armor , Sideswipe drags back his sword before Outburst can use it again but, sadly, that isn't what the other has in mind as the spread of missiles launch before making a beeline for him and detonating. The missiles strike several areas...his arms, legs, chest, and whatever areas have mobile connections fuse or melt inhibiting the movement of the armor somewhat. Sideswipe decides to pull out the stops as he plants both feet soldily on the groune before opening the eagle armor's beak before a high pitched sonic pulse blasts from the inbuilt sonic emitters toward Outburst's armor. Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Whirlwind Cyclone!. From Shark Armor , Sunstreaker growls dramatically in a way that only he can. Because he's /Sunstreaker/ and that's how he rolls. He thrashes against the grip of the octopus armor, feeling the strength of the twisted sort of embrace even through his own protective armor suit. "Nnnngh... oh, that is /it/. You were irritating before, ugly, but this is just not right..." Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Harpoon-Siphon!. Fusion cannon! Oh Slag! That's what races through DepthCharge's head as he sees Galvatron transform. He transforms and then there is a CRACK of raw power and Scorch falls. Somewhat guiltily in the back of DepthCharge's mind he thanks Primus that Galvatron aimed the attack at Scorch and not at himself. In fact, DepthCharge is deeply ashamed of that thought. Anger at himself and at Galvatron possibly killing Scorch wells up in the Aquabot and he sneers, "Damn you Galvatron!" The Aquabot jumps into the air, soaring up high and dodging Fusillade's flechettes pure by chance. Once in the air, the Aquabot transforms into what can only be described as an Ether Sub mode and, the sleek shuttle craft looking vehicle hovering in the air as its engines burst to life. The Ether sub begins to sail forward and downward. Making a crash course right for Galvatron. Damn him to hell. DepthCharge strikes Fusion Artillery with ram. Scorch curses as his rifle blast goes wide and decides to get up close where he can feel the slpatter of the energo he draws from his foes. He manages to make it about 3 steps before the wave of energy released by the fusion cannon envelopes him melting metal and causeing systems to fry. Still the dinobot forces himself to move on refusing to yield despite his systems seizing up. Two more steps he makes it before he falls forward managing one final motion before darkness takes him. That motion...a single extended finger. Thunder Armor has arrived. Rodimus Prime says, "*kchhhht* Ultra Mag*bloop*us, this is R*blarrrp*mus Prime. Do you *bzzrt* me, over?" Scattershot says, "He's kinda indisposed, Rod. But I hear ya loud an' clear. Stop drinkin' so much, all yer burpin's messin' up the transmission!" Fusion Artillery transforms back into his normal mode, cannon still smoking, as he throws Depthcharge off of him- the impact hurt, but it didn't hurt enough to prevent him from being able to move, and fight. He eyes the reptile suit suspiciously- it's talking very strangely. Perhaps... Galvatron manages to strike DepthCharge with his Lift and Throw. Nightbeat's emergency beacon sounds once. Twitch says, "Uuuugh..." Rodimus Prime says, "*zzzzt*--ference trying to -- *waaaarkt*" Scattershot says, "Yeah yeah. Man up an' git yer aft out here." "A... /sub/?!" the bomber exclaims in surprise as she watches that which is long, hard, and full of seamen plow into Galvatron. So non-plussed is she that it takes a while to actually respond. As the Emperor gives the Autobot the old heave-ho, she swoops down in a swandive, wind whistling past wings. "Paddle-ball!" she calls out excitedly as she tries to juggle DepthCharge mid-air. No big loss if she misses -- there's still the ground. Fusillade manages to strike DepthCharge with her Wing Whallop. THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!. There is a gigantic explosion from the direction of the lab, as it literally /caves in/ on itself, explosions and dust echoing from it. The cause? From the roof blasts a huge spaceship, curving round the air as it enters the atmosphere, almost joyously as it rounds, coming down to enter the fray. "AUTOBOTS!" comes the echoing voice, unmistakably that of Thunderwing. "B...nNNn.... before you is your new GOD. Abase yourselves before me, you grovelling insects. The age of Thunderwing has begun!" Missiles streak from underneath the body of the spacecraft, curving to arc towards one of the smelting pools, which it hits, sundering it open. And molten hot liquid starts to spurt out, flowing towards all those in battle. "Prepare for judgement!" comes the echoing cry from above Thunder Armor unleashes its area_ranged attack on Shark Armor , Galvatron, Eagle Armor , Quickswitch and Octopoid Armor , striking Octopoid Armor , Shark Armor , Quickswitch and Eagle Armor . Exiting the lab via the new skylight, the sleek red spacecraft known as Redshift flies over the battlefield. He does his best to stay away from Thunderwing and his transforming pretender shell... He is sorely tempted to take a few potshots at 'Blunderwing' for dropping a cieling on him, and for his comments on the radio. In fact, he seems to stay away from everyone, until an appropriate target presents itself. "IDIOTSSSS! BLUNDERING IDIOTSSS! You all SSSSSCORNED us, left ussss to exile on this DUSSST SPECK of a PLANET! ABHORRED THE -GENIUSSSS- that we had GIFTED you with!" Outburst continues his roaring monologue even as the sonic pulse SLAMS into him, rocking the reptile backwards and exploding thick scales from its massive body. Yet, it does not deter the Decepticon from his speach. "And when you BEHELD our power, you ssssimply sought to REAP our hard work without undersssstanding, without CARE or CONCERN! Well, then, DECEPTICONSSS. AUTOBOTSSSS." Massive claws swing outward, saliva spewing from the reptiles mouth. "REAP FREELY!" Conveniently enough, the words are BOOMED just as Thunderwing makes his entrance, magma spewing from all around the Pretender Shell as it lets out a tremendous roar and unleashes a sudden BLAZE fire from deep within its mouth, meant to scorch away at the Eagle shell before him. "GUUURAAAWWRRRHHAAAHAHAHAAA!" Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Flamethrower. Octopoid Armor has to get out of here. He's got damage reading like nobody's business. This is what he gets for wearing a flashy armour, he supposes. Time to implement that plan where he tries to find work in Japanese cinema. He's struck dumb by the sight of the massive spacecraft that bursts forth from the lab. The shock of more damage to the armour snaps Thrust out of it, and he concludes that he's going to run the other way. High strategy, that. Octopoid Armor begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from The Last Star Fighter , Twitch, Red Spacecraft, Spaceship , Eagle Armor , Reptilian Armor , B-1B Lancer, Shark Armor , Ether Sub, Raindance. Twitch is saved from being squashed like a bug in the rubble of the laboratory through his small size. Still, he's badly dented up, and slowly flops his way out like a fish on land. "Unfh...unfh..." His grunts sound out as he finally tumbles free, shaking his head and staring up at the sky, wide eyed at the firepower being thrown around. "YA CAN'T ESCAPE ME THAT EASY, THUNDEARWIG!" Scattershot screams over the roar of his ridiculously powerful jet engines. The space vehicle that is the Technobot Commander swooshes out of the collapsing building. He pulls a barrel roll, wing cannons snapping off a series of blasts towards the mad spaceship-clad Thunderwing. Rat-a-tat-tat. "I gave my word an' I'll make good on it even if't SLAGS me! Yer kind'll never enslave Nebulons again! Freedom's th'right of all sentient beans'n all that crap! NOW STAND STILL SO'S I KIN DISMANTLE YER SORRY HIDE!" Scattershot strikes Spaceship with Artillery Barrage. Twitch says, "Uh...uhm...I think Ultra Magnus is still in that rubble! And maybe Nightbeat..." Scattershot says, "I can't DEAL with that now!" Even as the armor retreats, Sunstreaker just can't resist getting one last parting shot in. He laughs brilliantly, ignoring the ping that hit him before. He has more important, bigger fish to fry. So to speak. "Calamari time!" And he brings his shoulder launchers to bear. No sense leaving the retreating without a parting gift... Shark Armor strikes Octopoid Armor with Shoulder Blaster Burst!. Twitch then adds. "...this collar isn't gonna blow up on me if I move away from this rubble pile is it?" Sideswipe does on the defense as he sees the mouth open, knowing that whatever is going to come out of it can't be be a good thing, which proves to be a correct supposition as flames blaze outward. He keeps his arms where they are as the outer layer melts and falls away in golden and white colored drops before he lowers them to glare at Outburst with through the eagle eyes. He makes no words as he leaps forwards, arms stretching out to either side, as before swinging them together to batter each side of the reptile's head. Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with slap. "Bah weep gra---NARGH!" The sound of laser fire cuts off the universal greeting from being uttered. "Haven't you guys ever heard of /diplomacy/?" Rodimus Prime asks, quite rhetorically, of the Nebulan biker gang he is currently racing through the apocalyptic landscape of burnt out factories and abandoned buildings. The Autobot leader twists the handle on the throttle of his hover chariot and it rockets forward, dodging a volley of blue lasers from a Nebulan laser uzi. "I'll that as a 'no'." Rodimus brakes, a pair of panels lifting on the sides of the chariot to increase its drag and abruptly slowing it down, causing a pair of hover bikes to overshoot him and spin out of control. "Please, stop this! I don't want to hurt you!" "Oi, get the bleedin' /robit/!" "Yeah! YEAH! DIE YOU FILTHY MACHINE!" The remaining green-skinned Hell's Angels circle around, unleashing a volley of blasts that deal a glancing strike to the chariot's side. Rodimus lowers his head, flinching to avoid the flash of vaporizing metal. "Okay, /now/ I want to hurt you." Keeping one hand on the handlebars, he raises his chrome-plated wrist blasters, shooting off a retort of low-powered photonic energon, blowing out the control vane of a hover bike and forcing it to eat gravel. "Ultra Magnus? Come in! This is Rodimus Prime!" He yells into his wrist com, closing in on the supposed location of Thunderwing's factory. "Blastered interference -- Magnus, do you copy? The native insurgents were /not/ interested in an alliance. I repeat, /not/---" Rodimus lurches forward as he finally takes a fatal shot to the rear engines of his chariot, causing it to belch flame and thick, dark smoke as it spirals out of control... Right over the heads of the ensuing battle below. Nightbeat's emergency beacon sounds. The Ether Sub smashes into the fusion cannon, feeling the comforting feeling of metal impacting against metal. The aggressive, primal physical sensation of raw violence seems to be enough to drive from DepthCharge the sudden rage he felt over Scorch's downfall. But it is too late for logical to take over now, as his ill thought actions have already sent him into the lion's maw so to speak. The Ether Sub feels himself being grabbed and tosses, hurtling through the air only to be smashed back in the other direction. The Ether sub eventually falls to the ground, battered and dinted, with the shifting of bent armour DepthCharge transforms into robot mode. From what he is hearing, the world around him seems to have erupted into chaos. As multiple weapon blasts ring out. DepthCharge wants nothing more than to find somewhere to crawl and hide. In fact he does contemplate it for a few good milliseconds. But he can't abandon his comrades. And so, using what might be the last of his rapidly depleting strength, the Aquabot staggers to his feet; reaches behind him to disconnect his Energy Trident and with a quick move hurls it towards Galvatron. DepthCharge strikes Galvatron with Energised Trident. Galvatron rounds on the sudden deafening noise of Thunderwing's emergence, avoiding the flow of molten matter by launching himself up into the air to land atop a foundry with a metallic crunch from where his feet punch the roof in a meter or so. "Thunderwing, you TRAITOR!" he exclaims, visibly enraged. "I had suspected, thanks to my faithful lieutenant Soundwave, that I would someday have to kill you... but I had not expected it to be so soon!" He drops to one knee and raises his arm... but only a relatively weak blast emerges. Galvatron clenches a fist in annoyance as he realizes his bad luck- he just used most of his power destroying the Dinobot, and lacks the strength to defeat Thunderwing in this new form of his... if ever he could! This realization is rudely punctuated by a trident suddenly sticking into his thigh. Regretfully Galvatron surveys the battlefield as he yanks the trident out and tosses it aside. With the removal of the Dinobot it had looked to be even, until now... but with Thunderwing turned, Pretender Thrust and Fusillade badly damaged, Galvatron himself low on power and a sudden influx of Autobots, things look very grim indeed. He calls the old refrain: "Decepticons... RETREAT!" Galvatron begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from The Last Star Fighter , Twitch, Red Spacecraft, Spaceship , Rodimus Prime, Octopoid Armor , Eagle Armor , Reptilian Armor , B-1B Lancer, Shark Armor , DepthCharge, Raindance. While surveying the battlefield below, Redshift picks up on Galvatron's call for a retreat. He emits a sound of annoyance, there really doesn't seem to be anything worth fighting over here... And there's no easy prey for him to shoot, either. Angling his nose skyward, Redhift guns his engines, and heads for the upper layers of the atmosphere, and space beyond. Redshift begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from The Last Star Fighter , Spaceship , B-1B Lancer. The gigantic spacecraft pauses in the sky, before slowly... transforming into a huge armoured form, resembling the other exo-shells, but much much larger! Slowly it lands, huge feet smashing into the ground, gauntleted fists clenching. "Is this... siezing the moment, Galvatron?" it echos, almost hesistantly. "As promised, the ascention of Thunderwing the God... and the destruction of this wretched world that I have called my home!" One massive and bulky arm raises, and begins to blaze away indiscriminately, gouging out chunks of the ground and buildings, and... one blast aiming straight for the retreating Galvatron. "Coward!" he hisses. "Where is the warrior spirit now?" The armour shifts into its mighty spacecraft mode Thunder Armor misses Galvatron with its cannon attack. "GUURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" bellows Outburst as he fists hands SLAMMING into the sides of his head with brutal force. Scales crack from the force of the impact as he staggers backwards, saliva dripping from his maw and intermingling with a thick, black fluid. "You are of NO CONSSSSEQUENCE ANYMORE! NONE of you are!" A clawed hand thrusts towards the retreating Galvatron, eyes aflame with passion -- and sheer madness. "LOOK at thisss! The mighty Galvatron RETREATSSSS like a putrid COWARD! He issss not fit to rule! No, there isss only one! BEHOLD, NOW... THUNDERWING!" Clearly rapidly losing his mind, Outburst lets out another feral yell, snapping forward to just BITE into Sideswipe's shoulder with jagged fangs. "HAIL LORD THUNDERWING!" Reptilian Armor strikes Eagle Armor with Snap!. "What, already?" The Lancer asks, perhaps incensed at her utter lack of success in hitting much of anything tonight. And despite the delicious aerial majesty of his form, Thunderwing was being... oh, he transformed back to robot mode. The magic is gone. "Do we REALLY have to?!" the aircraft chirps entirely too cheerfully to Galvatron, before she hmmms. Summoning space boosters from subspace, the clips emerge on the junction of her trailing edges and her rear fuselage. And then, as surely as if Thunderwing had said that those make her look fat, she lines her pretty orca-patterned nosecone at his chest, and guns both atmospheric and space engines. Fusillade strikes Thunder Armor with ram. Galvatron permits himself a bitter laugh as he leaps deftly behind a warehouse which is blown apart by Thunderwing's blast. "You'll see my warrior spirit soon enough to satisfy you, Thunderwing," he mutters as he makes his escape through the city, transmitting Scrapper a cryptic message. Just as the massive Sixchanger's cog recieves a signal to transform, the sudden expulsion of molten liquid splashes hissing, smoking burns right through his armor. Quickswitch violently takes to the air with a metallic roar of engines. The city is not too far below him, separating neatly into . More and more *blips* appear on the Sixchanger's innermost computational wireframe, buzzing and crowding his objective and scathing his patience, including that beeping over the com that threatens to /drive him MAD./ The Sixchanger hears the droning of the gigantic suit, the hisses and rasps of the smallest one twisting at his audio sensors. From the air, the jet turns, its target decided out of the two. Heading back around, his hissing wounds still spitting output across his sensors, he fires on the larger of the two units. It doesn't even feel good. Quickswitch strikes Thunder Armor with Missile. From Eagle Armor , There is a cracking of armor and a crackling of energy as the teeth of Outburst's armor sink into his shoulder, severing several important connections between the shoulder and the arm itself and more or less impairing the arm's function. Sideswipe, however, still has the other arm which he raises before attempt to jam his left index finger into the optic nearest him. Eagle Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Blade. Rodimus Prime lets go of the handlebars of the out-of-control chariot, kicking off of it and arching his back into a spread-armed free-fall that gives him a bird's optic view of the battlefield. "Galvatron!" He yells, recognizing his nemesis, raising his wrist blaster and firing a hail of photon rounds at the back of the retreating robot tyrant. Rodimus deftly swings his legs out beneath him, landing with knees flexing to absorb the impact of the fall and a resounding THOOM kicking out a halo of dust around him. He continues to fire at Galvatron until the Decepticon leader disappears behind a warehouse, and then Rodimus lifts the smoking barrels of his blaster, turning his head to give Thunderwing an appraising look. "So, you're this Thunderwing I've been hearing about. Funny how we always seem to be coincidentally in different places up until now, huh?" Rodimus then whips out his photon eliminator rifle, in all of its long, black wing'dness. "Step out of the shell with your hands up." Rodimus Prime misses Galvatron with his Blutch Blast attack. And so DepthCharge stands there, watching a little in satisfaction, a little in fear as he sees his trident impact with Galvatron. Retaliation should soon come, from either the Decepticon Emperor himself or from Fusillade. But strangely enough Galvatron calls for a retreat. DepthCharge's head is spinning too much to fully comprehend everything. There's some person calling himself a god? Well, jolly good. So long as he keeps attacking Galvatron everything will be alright. Won't it? Then again, he'll soon focus on the Autobots once he finishes with Galvatron. DepthCharge contemplates this all as his knees buckle slightly and he falls into a kneeling position. His strength disappearing. He's just going to sit here for a moment.. or two. Or a while. "Ya don't get t'IGNORE me!" Scattershot howls, transforming in mid-air and falling down towards the transformed Thunder Armor. "Ya don't get t'RAPE a planet an' then IGNORE me! I'm SCATTERSHOT! I WILL BE HEARD!" The Technobot Commander raises both of his hands, still falling, and begins to fire off a series of thunderous blasts from his wrist blasters. "I'll make ya pay fer what ya done here! PAY IN PAAAAIN!" Scattershot strikes Thunder Armor with Wrist Blasters. Whatever is going on... wow, looks like Thunderwing went /nuts/. He growls as he draws back. That thing... yes, that thing is a problem and needs to be dealt with. bristling, Sunstreaker does what is possibly the dumbest thing he's ever done. He rushes Thunderwing, flipping out a harpoon, giving a vicious yell as he lashes out with hopes to stop the carnage before he blasts the planet they're standing on - or any of the Autobots around there - to shreds. Shark Armor strikes Thunder Armor with Harpoon Stab!. Twitch flops his way pathetically out of the rest of the rubble, finally managing to take to the air after a couple of failed attempts. "Ugh...ugh..." It takes him a moment to get himself on course as he gains a little altitude, then circles back. "Where is everybody!? What's happening!? I don't wanna be left out here alone! Ahhhhhgh!" He spots the THunderwing armor making with the havoc and everything, and immediately banks away, spotting Rodimus Prime. Well, following the Autobot leader is probably the safest bet, right? The massive head of Thunderwing's armoured form turns to Prime, his optics blazing bright red. "Prime!" he booms. "Self styled leader of the Autobots. You dared to /steal/ my creations from me. They are my family, would you deny my children?" Slowly but surely he starts to stomp in the direction of Rodimus, huge legs rending and ripping every building they come across, arms raised to blast at every structure he can see. "Today it is doomsday for Nebulos. And your end too!" At this point, he is totally fixated, totally on one path. Totally heading towards Outburst, who is between him and Prime, one massive booted foot raised above, then thumping down onto his hapless colleague's Pretender Shell. "This world is MINE, leave my planet!" the creature booms, optics still blazing on the Autobot leader. Thunder Armor strikes Reptilian Armor with Whoops, my bad!. Reptilian Armor is deactivated under the fierce barrage of attacks. Outburst (out) pages: aaaaaaaaaahahahaha: Outside, Thunder Armor strikes you with Whoops, my bad! for 202 points of damage. "Do not DESPAIR, Autobots! SSSSOOOON -- ggguuurrroooggggg -- SOON you will contribute to the CAUSSSSE of THUNDERWING! Your bodies' will provide ssssuitable materials to create MORE Shellsss, and spread our new, gloriousss empire to--" Outburst is cut off as Sideswipe JAMS a finger into his eye, letting out an annoyed howl as he -staggers- backwards, gripping his face with clawed hands. "GRAAAAAAAAGH! ANNOYING PESSSTS! FEEL MY FURY! FEEL THE INFERNO OF A GOD'SSSS WRATH-- I-- H---" As he speaks, energon crackles around the reptilian armor's body, increasing in violent intensity. //Neuroalignment not recognized. Proceeding to override.// "Wh-what is this?? No! NO! I AM CHOSSSEN, I--" Which is about when he notices a giant shadow looming overhead. "LORD THUNDERWING! Assssist me, the Shell isss -- is rejecting me!" But Thunderwing does not heed him. Outbursts notices the foot descending, straight towards his prone form. "Isssss this my destiny, then--" CRUNCH! Having paid her final reaming last respects to Thunderwing, Fusillade breaks free, a few extra creaks and aches in her airframe for her efforts. Dipping one wing to turn around, she silently watches Thunderwing turn on his own. Hmm, nope, wasn't going to be able to do much about THAT. She finally decides that she's dallied enough with lingering, and with a mock-cheerful rock of wing-waggling, drifts off in the direction of the Decepticon shuttle. Fusillade retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Rodimus Prime makes a puzzled face as Thunderwing reacts rather unexpectedly and bursts Outburst. He narrows his optics once the surprise fades -- and the leader inside takes over. "Looks like he's not willing to listen to reason," he says, stating the blatantly obvious, waving one hand over his shoulder in the direction of the massive Thunder Shell. "Alright, Autobots! Take 'em down! Focus your firepower!" Kneeling down, he shoulders his rifle, firing off a heroic blast of blue-white Autobot laser. Rodimus Prime strikes Thunder Armor with The Beam of a Hero. Twitch floats up behind Rodimus Prime, blinking several times as the situation really takes a turn into the unexpected. "I..I don't understand. What is...okay...!" He doe snevertheless what Rodimus calls for the Autobots to do, floating up alongside the Autobot leader and opening fire with his rapid fire cannons again, a stream of tracer shells stitching the air towards his target. Twitch strikes Thunder Armor with Wing Cannons. From Shark Armor , Sunstreaker certainly isn't one to argue... especially not with a command like that. No, he enjoys the opportunity to blast a lunatic. It's his favorite way of doing things. Bashing things. And with this armor, well. True, it may not be the best thing to do, rushing in like this, but...! Ah well. So long as it works. Right now, vanity has no place. He's in full-on warrior mode. Shark Armor strikes Thunder Armor with Harpoon-Siphon!. As for DepthCharge? He starts to move from where he has been sitting whilst the battle waged around him. While the other's all take on the super powered form of Thunderwing, the Aquabot staggers himself over to where Scorch fell. If they have to pull out, he wants to ensure he can take either what functions of the Dinobot back with them, or at least take his remains back so they can receive a fitting send off. Thunderwing stops almost in horror as he realises what he has done, lifting his foot to see the shattered remains of Outburst and the shell. Optics dim slightly as a huge gauntleted hand rises to his head, clutching it. "I... Outburst!" he dirges. "Loyal until the end... I..." And then he starts to stagger backwards as the Autobots focus their firepower on him, armour crackling and denting but still holding strong. His head snaps up from his hand, optics blazing with a newfound light. "Nnn unlike Outburst, your death will not be swift and merciful, Autobots. Fate will deal you a different hand!" Boosters on the armour begins to lift him into the air. "You WORMS. You INSECTS. You steal my inventions, you assault my planet and you MURDER my companion. I leave you to this DEAD world, which I have bent over my knee and broken. A judgement is coming. I will return to the homeland, to Cybertron, and there I will see you RUST." An armoured finger shoots out to point at Prime. "Be warned Prime, my vengeance will be terrible to behold. When I am finished you will all reap the whirlwind!" With that last cry, he transforms again, into a gigantic armoured spacecraft, taking off to the stars. The spacecraft transforms into a gigantic armoured mode Thunder Armor begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from B-1B Lancer. Twitch says, "Did...did we win?" Nightbeat's emergency beacon sounds again. Twitch says, "ACK! They're still trapped in the rubble!" Raindance says, "We can make a little shrine to Magnus, it will be beautiful" Twitch says, "ACK!? Is he dead!?" Scattershot shakes a fist. "COME BACK HERE AN' FIGHT, YA COWARD!" Scattershot bellows at the retreating Thunderwing. He run forward, stepping on the remains of Outburst as he goes. "FIGHT MEEEEE!" Rodimus Prime says, "Someone should dig up Nightbeat, by the way." Raindance rises from the rubble he was hiding under. Gosh, its like when he leaves, Thunderwing appears. Maybe they are the same person! "Did... did I get Galvatron?" he emits Twitch loops back, breathing a sigh of relief as he sees Thunderwing taking off. "He's leaving!? Thank the maker!" A few quick orbits bring him down until he comes to a hover in front of Rodimus. He isn't so forward as to try and perch on the Autobot Leader just yet without an invitation. "Are they all gone? Are we okay? Did I do good?" He asks, almost desperately searching for some reassurance, his head tilting from one side to the other as it's only slightly restricted by the tracking collar that Red Alert had him fitted with.